Family Dinner
by Oh Dee
Summary: In which a family dinner is thoroughly ruined by Toph's seismic sense. Suggestive themes, naughty language, and totally Linzin.


Tenzin can't help it when he meets Lin's eyes above the rim of his teacup, blood rushing to his face. His eyes dip lower to take in the curve of her neck, the peeking hint of a collarbone, the long fingers that hold her cup against her pink lips. She is the very definition of beautiful in a way that even Zuko's daughter could never hope to be.

He shakes himself, looks away, and tries to think of other things. But no matter how many memories of his childhood and embarrassing moments he thinks of, nothing can deter his mind from the images that materialize. They send his heart racing against his chest. He's almost sure that it wants to climb out of his throat and flop around on the dinner table, right in the middle of family teatime.

He glances up to see Lin watching him, a ghost of a smile on her face. She takes a careful sip of her tea, places the cup back on the table, and licks her lips to catch the offending drop of liquid that threatens to trail downwards. She catches him staring and smirks.

He's going to die. Sure as day. Right there. During tea.

There is a sudden booming sound. Toph is standing, palms against the delicate tablecloth, head swiveling left and right between him and her daughter. Then, her face turned straight towards Aang, she says, "Our kids are fucking."

Silence. And then—

Kya spits into her cup. Bumi guffaws and accidentally slams his chin against the wooden table as he falls forward in surprise. Uncle Sokka sputters inelegantly, tea dribbling down his chin as Aunt Suki struggles to keep him from choking to death, fist pounding on his back. His mother's left eye twitches while his father looks as if he's about to faint. Toph just stands there, smug, irritated, and mildly bored all at the same time.

Tenzin is almost sure he sees his soul flutter away from him, like curling smoke. Lin has buried her face in her hands, groaning, "_Mother_."

Toph shrugs. "Well, you _are_."

Belatedly, he realizes he should say something. "Lin and I are—we would never—we have not engaged in such—_relations_." It doesn't even sound convincing to his own ears.

"Relations?" Bumi repeats dumbly.

Toph turns her blind eyes on Tenzin. "Your hearts have been fluttering around like crazy all day. The last time I felt this happen was when your dad first got laid."

Kya stands and says, "Nope, not going to listen to this. I do not want to know about my conception," before leaving the room.

Shame floods Tenzin's body and he tries to slink down his chair. Maybe if he prays enough—and he doesn't know to what, or whom; perhaps Avatar Kyoshi—the ground will open up and swallow him entirely. But nothing happens. There is no gaping hole in the floor of his family home and he is still surrounded by all the people he desperately wishes did _not_ know about the things he does with Lin.

His mother looks like she's trying to decide between beating someone up or laughing. Avatar Aang looks just a touch bit green and Tenzin suddenly worries about his father's health. Toph takes a swig of her tea and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. Uncle Sokka still looks utterly confused. Aunt Suki is rolling her eyes as she pats her husband's back reassuringly.

His father turns to him and points at the living room. "In there. Now." Then, a little softer, "You too, Lin."

Together, the guilty party follows after Avatar Aang. He catches his mother and Toph standing to join them, though Toph pauses and not-so-secretly slaps the back of Bumi's head when he whistles after Lin. Tenzin feels a little part of his honor die somewhere inside of him. Maybe he should visit Fire Lord Zuko.

In the living room, Aang slides the door close and breathes. Lin shifts uncomfortably and Tenzin carefully takes her hand in his. He rubs small circles with his thumb, offering her a smile when she glances at him.

His mother speaks first, placing a gentle hand on his father's shoulder. "Tenzin, Lin" Katara begins, "the physical manifestation of love—"

"Can we please not do this?" Tenzin asks imploringly. For the first time in his life, he wishes he could have been caught doing something completely inappropriate like Bumi, perhaps setting the drapes on fire or being caught sneaking _sake_ out of Uncle Sokka's cabinets. Of course, Tenzin has never done anything so remotely devious, and so he opts for a look of total desperation and guilt because he has absolutely no idea what else to do.

"Seriously, let's not give 'em the talk," Toph interjects. "I just brought it up 'cause I thought we should talk about how we're still too young and good-looking to be grandparents."

"You are fifty-one years old, Mother," Lin says.

Toph nods. "Exactly. Too young. Too hot. Save the kids 'til marriage."

His father shakes his head. "No kids! No sex! YOU ARE A BABY!"

Katara frowns. "Aang, sweetie, Tenzin is nineteen—"

"Not until you're fifty!"

Tenzin doesn't have to look to know Lin is rolling her eyes while she mumbles, "We are adults."

Toph narrows her blind eyes at the pair of them. "How did you guys even manage to do it? I don't think I've ever let you out of my sight when you're at home—"

"Mother, the blind jokes aren't funny."

Toph sniggers. "But seriously—if you're not at home, you're here with Aang and his seismic sense is pretty impressive."

"Gazebo," Lin answers easily. "It's made of wood." Tenzin turns to glare at her because she should _not_ be revealing such information. Sure, her mother would drag it out of her—or him, probably, he'd definitely squeal faster than a pigotter—and it would be futile to lie, but he feels rather stupid. He hates that they're standing here, talking about this, when it was something he only wanted to share with Lin.

He remembers the moment in the gazebo that Lin pinned him to the wooden floor. He remembers the feeling of her skin against his, the warmth of her mouth, the gentleness of her touch as she traced his tattoos and the lines of his muscle. He remembers the way she'd become undone under his touch, the way she'd begged him for more, the way he slid—

"Kid! Stop imagining my daughter naked! Your heart wants to beat right out of your chest!"

Aang points a finger at him. "Tenzin! I thought—why would you—BUMI! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"


End file.
